narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Anko Mitarashi
During her time with Orochimaru, Anko learned several of his techniques, such as the ability to summon snakes...kuchiyose no jutsu kann sie also aber warum lösch ihr ich hab nur was ergänzt..zb itachi kagebunshin no jutsu hat er von kakashi kopiert(sharingan)...und das lee,neji,tenten S-Rank mission bekommen haben war in shippuuden 2te folge rettung des kazegake erste S-Rank mission... ---- QUELLE dazu schreiben! --Th(ôô)mas 15:18, 5. Nov 2007 (CET) ---- During her time with Orochimaru, Anko learned several of his techniques, such as the ability to summon snakes.::en.wikipedia und diverse foren kage bunshin no jutsu von itachi zb folge 14 shippuuden so sieht die sache schon ganz anders aus... --Th(ôô)mas 15:23, 5. Nov 2007 (CET) ---- kennt ihr die schriften des rin? dort steht das anko die jutsus von orochimaru gelernt hat.--Abu95 wtf ... wo steht, dass anko anbu war ?? die ist doch grad mal special jonin .. und zu low für nen anbu. also ich bin jetz nicht so der anko-fan .. aber ich denk schon dass ich so einiges über die charaktere mitbekomme ... aber anko ein anbu ...naja sagt mir mal bitte wo das stehn soll (dann nehm ich alles zurück xD) okamy 20:32, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) hab mir dieselbe Frage gestellt... Da stimmt was nicht. Anko ist ja nicht einmal ein außergewöhnlich starker Ninja Ninjason 21:17, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) naja das würde ich so nicht sagen. immerhin hatte sie auch das mal des fluches und war als körper für orochimaru gedacht > sie ist wohl schon ein sehr starker und begabter ninja :Da hast du wohl etwas missverstanden (@ unsignierter Beitrag) Anko war nie als Reinkarnationskörper für Orochimaru gedacht. Denn damals war er ja selber noch Konoha Ninja und hatte die Reinkarnation noch nie vollzogen. Er wollte lediglich das Mal des Fluches testen. Und Anko war die einzige, die den Test überlebt hat. Aber ihr Begabung zuzuschreiben, nur weil sie das Mal hat... find ich grenzwertig. Sie ist natürlich kein Schwächling, aber gemessen an den anderen Ninja in der Ninja-Welt einfach nichts besonderes. (Noch nicht mal Jounin^^) Ninjason 22:24, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) @ Revan thx, ich schätze aber das ganze basiert wohl eh nicht auf glaubwürdigen Informationen Also haltet mal die Luft an! Masashi kishimoto hätte ihr nicht den Spezial Jonin ran gegeben wen sie nicht strak wäre immerhin wurde ise von Orochimaru trainiert der ein Sanin ist oder war und zu der Frage wegen den Jutsus : Orochimaru hat bei der Chunin Auswahlprüfung selber gesagt ,Ach Anko, du wilst mich mit Jutsus schlagen die ich dier beigebracht habe` sie muss auch stark sein sont könnte sie ja nich Jutsu des vertrauten Geistes laso bitte überlegt doch Ich habe denjenigen an geschrieben und um Aufklärung gebeten den ich kann mich auch nicht entsinnen das Anko bei den Anbu war. --Revan55 21:33, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) vorallem sind anbus elite ninjas ... und anko war echt nicht überragend. okamy 22:53, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ja hab die Änderung gefunden. ---> Anko Mitarashi "Version vom 15:50, 31. Mär. 2008" von einem unangemeldeten Benutzer hinzugefügt. Können wir glaub ich einfach rausnehmen. Ninjason 17:50, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Mooooment mal leute! ich kann mich jetzt zwar auch nicht mehr erinnern woher ich das weiß, aber das hab ich in meinem kopf! Dass Anko mal Anbu war! jetzt bin ich aber verwirrt - war sie es denn nicht? ich bin mir da so ziemlich sicher, dass sie es war, aber komisch, dass ich nicht mehr weiß woher ich das habe. hmmmm... und noch was! warum wird hire anko eigentlich so runtergemacht. als ob jemand von uns einschätzen kann wie stark sie wirklich ist. schwach ist anko defenitiv nicht! und sie ist schließlich special jonin und das ist schon mehr als chunin. special jonin sind auch jonin, nur dass sie auf ein spezielles gebiet eingesetzt werden und in diesem auch überragend sind... Und anbu können auch begabte chuunin werden. Aber war Anko jetzt Anbu oder nicht... hmmm??? Johnny182 19:41, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Da auch Chuunin zu Spezial - Jounin werden können, würde ich mal sagen, dass der S-Jounin von der Fähigkeitenanforderung unter dem Jounin steht. Aber das hat tatsächlich eher wenig zu bedeuten, da unser guter Naruto ja sogar noch Genin ist und trotzdem alles gegen die Wand klatscht... ^^ Aber ich glaub ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Anko auf ANBU Niveau kämpfen kann (Kakashi und Yamato kämpfen auf ANBU-Niveau und mit denen kann sie sich ja nun wirklich nicht messen) Ninjason 20:29, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- hmmm... komisch. woher hab ich denn das im kopf, dass anko früher anbumitglied war? aus dem anime viellecht? man eh, ich will mir aber deswegen nicht nochmal den ganzen anime von anfang an reinziehen nur um zu sehen ob es anko oder jmd anders mal gesagt hat, dass sie anbu war xDDD Johnny182 21:23, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- mal des Fluches In Folge 173 (filler) erfährt man das Anko die 10. Person ist die von Orochimaru das Mal des Fluches erhalten hat, allerdings die erste die nicht daran gestorben ist. Auf der Seite steht aber, dass sie die 1. Person war die es bekommen hat - was ja nicht so ganz stimmt Ankos Missionen updaten Meint ihr nicht, man könnte mal Ankos Filler-Mission erwähnen? Und dass sie mit Yamato unterwegs war um Kabuto zu suchen sollte auch auf jeden Fall erwähnt werden (afaik ist sie ja immer noch hinter ihm her oder? das wird später bestimmt noch einmal aufgegriffen, bin ich mir sicher). Leider bin ich noch nicht so versiert mit der ganzen Syntax, um das selbst zu machen.Lego162 09:03, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Mal des Fluches Weiß einer wann Anko das Mal des Fluches bekommen hat, wenns nämlich als Kind sein sollte haut das natürlich nicht hin, wie in der Filler Episode glaube ich gesagt wurde, denn wie mir aufgefallen ist, ist Kimimaro ja ca 15 gewesen wo er zu Juugo gegangen ist und 15 war er auch als er starb im Kampf gegen Gaara, da Orochimaru aber erst vor kurzem (in Naruto) das Mal des Fluches durch Juugo bekommen hat, kann er eigentlich zeitlich gesehen Anko nicht das Mal verpasst haben, selbst Manga technisch haut das auch nicht hin, denn ich denke mal nicht das Anko erst in Naruto wieder zurück nach Konoha gekommen ist. hört sich vielleicht jetzt ein bißchen durcheinander an, aber hoffe einige können mir folgen worauf ich hinaus will, zeitlich geht das mit dem Mal des Fluches welches Anko besitzt definitiv nicht. 1000words Ich verstehe nicht wann Orochimaru Anko das Mal des Fluches gegeben hat. Er hat Kimimaru erst nachdem er Konoha verlassen hat getroffen und ihn zu Juugo geschickt, aber Anko hat von ihm das Mal bekommen als er noch in Konoha war oder erst nachher? Wann hat Anko den von ihm das Mal bekommen? weis das jemand? MegaPimpf1 18:59, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) also ja, es gibt da unstimmigkeiten. ich weiß auch nicht was da nun stimmt, vllt hat auch kishi selbst aus versehen, was die jahre angeht, bissel mist gebaut :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 19:01, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) das denke ich nämlich auch das kishi das ne ganz schön dummen fehler gemacht hat :), wollt euch auch nur mal drauf hinweisen.1000words Ein weiterer Beweis Ein weiterer Beweis für Ankos stärke ist die tatsache, dass sie durch ihr mal des Fluches nicht gestorben ist!!! vielleicht sehen wir demnächst ja mal stufe 1 oder sogar stufe 2 von ihrem fluchmal LipiNoBakuha 12:26, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) wurde Anko nicht gerade von kabuto getötet? MegaPimpf1 12:31, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) gabs irgendwo nen beweis das sie tot ist? ^^ :bis jetzt hängt sie nur leblos in kabutos schwanz rum, aber wir wissen nicht ob sie tot ist. da kabuto die seiten gegeneinander auspielen will wird er sie wahrscheinlich noch brauchen...--DasallmächtigeJ 14:58, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) vielleicht... stirbt sie, wird von kabuto ge-edotenseit, wird von kabuto irgendwie gepimpt das sie stufe 1 und 2 einsetzen kann und greift die guten an :D LipiNoBakuha 15:05, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) wir können ihren status unbekant in spoiler hinschreiben man weiß nicht ob sie lebt. :sie muss noch leben, da kabuto zu tobi sagte, als dieser ihn aufgefordert hat sie zu töten, er brauche sie noch lebend. und bis jetzt schleppt kabuto sie noch mit sich und es gab kein anzeichen dafür, dass sie bereits tot ist oder getötet wurde. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:00, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Manga Kapitel 599 in kapitel 599 wird anko bei den chunin-auswahlprüfung mit einem team gezeigt! ist bekannt mit wem sie in einem team war? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 11:25, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :nur, dass der eine aus ihrem team dieser hier ist. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:24, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) peinlicher Fehler Ich zittiere vom Epilog: “13 Jahre später hat sie sich mit der Tochter von Choji Akimichi und Ino Yamanaka, Chouchou Akimichi, angefreundet. Diese schwänzt das Training mit Inojin Yamanaka und Shikadai Nara, um mit Anko essen zu gehen. Ankos Erscheinung nach zu urteilen teilt sie sich nun die Leidenschaft des Essens mit dem Akimichi-Clan.“Spoiler Da steht doch tatsächlich, dass Choji und Ino eine gemeinsame Tochter haben... Sharingirl (Diskussion) 12:13, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Anstatt das als peinlich zu betiteln, hättest du das auch einfach korrigieren können. Hier sind drei aktive Mitglieder für über 4000 Artikel verantwortlich. Noch so ein Kommentar und du wirst gesperrt. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 12:27, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Dem stimme ich zu - einfach mal selber bearbeiten. Jeder kann mal Fehler machen. Die Überschrift geht gar nicht! [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 12:29, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, das nächste mal erwähne ich es eben nicht mehr, wenn mir ein Fehler auffällt. :Man muss ja nicht gleich mit Sperrung drohen :Sharingirl (Diskussion) 12:33, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) ::Es geht nicht darum, dass dir ein Fehler aufgefallen ist, sondern dass du ihn direkt als "peinlich" bezeichnet hast - das ist beleidigend gegenüber demjenigen, dem das passiert ist. Dieses Wikia ist unter anderem für jeden zugänglich, um genau solche Fehler zu korrigieren und sich zu helfen. Das hättest du auch normal erwähnen können, obwohl das auch schon überflüssig war - einfach selber korrigieren, zumal das keine schwierige Codier-Aufgabe gewesen wäre. Das nächste Mal achte auf deine Wortwahl, oder fändest du es schön, wenn dir ein Fehler unterliefe und jemand das dann groß als "peinlich" anprangern würde? Wohl kaum. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 13:00, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Asche auf mein Haupt - der Übeltäter wurde enttarnt^^ Wie bereits erwähnt, sind wir drei Leute für mehr als 4000 Artikel, da ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass sich beim "abarbeiten" Fehlerchen einschleichen. Dies als "peinlichen Fehler" zu bezeichnen, ist unhöflich und überzogen, immerhin kann dies jedem einmal passieren. Ich kann mich meinen werten Kollegen nur anschließen - bitte das nächste Mal kommentarlos bearbeiten, wir bemerken dann, inwiefern sich ein Fehler eingeschlichen hat. Natürlich sperren wir dich bei solch einem Hinweis nicht sofort, doch es gab bereits zu viele Nutzer, welche der Meinung waren, dass dies hier wie von selbst läuft und nicht daran denken, dass ein Wiki extrem viel Arbeit für gerade einmal drei Leute ist. ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 16:16, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC)